encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Personennamendatei
Die Personennamendatei (PND) ist eine Normdatei von Personen, die vor allem zur Erschließung von Literatur in Bibliotheken dient. Die Deutsche Nationalbibliothek und alle deutschen und österreichischen Bibliotheksverbünde führen sie kooperativ. Für jede in die Personennamendatei aufgenommene Person gibt es einen Datensatz, auf den mit Hilfe eines eindeutigen Identifikators, der PND-Nummer, verwiesen werden kann. Die PND enthält sowohl für einzelne Personen so genannten individualisierte Datensätze mit zusätzlichen Angaben (Pseudonyme, Lebensdaten, Beruf…) als auch nicht-individualisierte Datensätze, die lediglich eine für mehrere Personen verwendbare Namensansetzung beinhalten. Anwendung und Motivation Die Personeneinträge der PND sollen die erfolgreiche Suche nach Personen in der Deutschen Nationalbibliografie sowie den Beständen weiterer Bibliotheken, Archive und Museen im gesamten deutschen Sprachraum ermöglichen; ohne PND wäre nur die Suche nach Namen mit der Problematik der Schreibvarianten möglich. Die PND enthält etwa 2,7 Millionen Datensätze, davon sind jedoch derzeit (Stand: Juni 2006) erst etwa 1,1 Millionen individualisierte Personensätze. Für die Bibliotheken gab es vor allem drei Gründe, eine gemeinsame Personennamendatei aufzubauen: # ermöglicht die PND die Rationalisierung bei der Ansetzung des Autorennamens. Hier war der Rechercheaufwand früher deutlich höher, vor allem bei Problemfällen wie nicht lateinische Namen oder Adelstiteln. # machte die Einführung elektronischer Datenverarbeitung die einheitliche Ansetzung auf nationaler Ebene dringend erforderlich, da nur auf diese Weise ein zuverlässiger Datenaustausch möglich ist. # ermöglicht die (individualisierte) PND die eindeutige Zuordnung eines Namens zu einer Person, so dass – wie es zum Beispiel in den USA an der Library of Congress schon früher üblich war – Autoren gleichen Namens voneinander unterschieden werden können. Geschichte und Entwicklung Nach ersten Überlegungen ausgehend von einem Deutsch-Französischen Expertentreffen im Mai 1987 am Deutschen Bibliotheksinstitut beschloss das „Steuerungsgremium der DFG für die ZDB und überregionale Standordnachweise“ im Mai 1988 die Einsetzung einer Arbeitsgruppe.Klaus Haller: Überlegungen zum Aufbau einer Personennamendatei. In: Zeitschrift für Bibliothekswesen und Bibliographie, Sonderheft 50, Klostermann, 1989, ISBN 3-465-02209-2, S. 94 Die Arbeitsgruppe stieß aber eher auf verhaltenes Interesse bei den Bibliotheksverbünden; dringender wäre eine Ansetzungshilfe für „schwierige Namen z.B. Namen für die eine Umschrift ins Lateinische notwendig ist und alte Namen“. Eine erste PND wurde 1989 durch die Altbestandserfassung konvertierter Titeldaten durch die SUB Göttingen und der Bayerischen Staatsbibliothek an dem Deutschen Bibliotheksinstitut (DBI) aufgebaut. Die Verwaltung der Namen erfolgte in einer IBAS-Datenbank, die sowohl online als auch in Microficheausgabe allen Bibliotheken zur Verfügung stand. Diese „PND-DBI“ enthielt 1993: * Namen bis 1850 aus Altbestandskonvertierung Bayerische Staatsbibliothek * Namen bis 1940 aus Altbestandskonvertierung SUB Göttingen * Personennamen der Antike (PAN) * Personennamen des Mittelalters (PMA) Die Redaktion war angesiedelt bei der Bayerischen Staatsbibliothek. Die Zentralen Aufgaben dieser PND waren, die Einheitliche Ansetzung der Namen bis 1850 und die Beschleunigung von anderen Altbestandserfassung. Die Verwendung der PND-DBI war bei allen Projekten der Altbestandserfassung, die von der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft gefördert wurden, vorgeschrieben. Im Jahr 1993(?) empfahl der Bibliotheksausschusses der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft, die Aufgabenstellung zu erweitern und die Überführung „PND-DBI“ in eine Normdatei in der Trägerschaft der DDB zu überführen. Die PND ging aus einem 1995 bis 1998 von der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft geförderten Projekt hervor. Während zunächst die Erschließung von Literatur im Vordergrund stand, wird die PND inzwischen gleichermaßen in Archiven und Museen zur Beschreibung von Archivalien und Exponaten eingesetzt. Im November 1997 flossen die Personendaten der Zentralkartei der Autographen (ZKA) der Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin in die Datenbank ein. Eine weitere Quelle waren im März 1998 die Personennamen der Schlagwortnormdatei, die in die PND aufgenommen wurden. Aufbau Individualisierte Datensätze lassen sich exakt einer Person zuordnen. Dies bedeutet, dass zu der Ansetzung der Person auf Grund Ihres Namens Merkmale hinzu genommen werden müssen, die die Person eindeutig identifizieren, meist dienen diesem Zweck die Lebens- bzw. Wirkungsdaten. In der Regel werden zusätzlich Herkunft und Beruf vermerkt. In der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia werden seit Mai 2005 biografische Artikel mit der PND verlinkt (siehe Hilfe:PND). Neben individualisierten Datensätzen, die eine Person eindeutig identifizieren, gibt es Datensätze, die lediglich einen Namen enthalten, d. h. auf mehrere Personen zutreffen können. Jeder Datensatz enthält als Identifier (bzw Schlüssel) eine eindeutige Nummer, die PND-Nummer. Ob es sich um einen individualisierten Datensatz handelt, ist anhand der PND-Nummer nicht ersichtlich. Wie beispielsweise die ISBN enthält die PND als letzte Stelle die Prüfziffer modulo 11. Die Prüfziffer berechnet sich wie folgt: : 2*1. Stelle + 3*2. Stelle + 4*3. Stelle + ... + 9*8. Stelle | durch 11 dividiert = 9. Stelle Als Nummernbereich sind derzeit (September 2005) alle Zahlen von 10000000 bis 14999999 als PND-Nummer möglich. Die erste Ziffer ist also immer eine 1. Zur Ansetzung der Personennamen in der PND werden die Regeln für die alphabetische Katalogisierung (RAK) herangezogen. Zum Austausch von Normdatensätzen existiert ein eigenes Maschinelles Austauschformat für Bibliotheken (MAB). Beispiel eines individualisierten Normdatensatzes PND-Datensatz zu Joachim Ringelnatz im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek (DNB): ; Identifikationsnummer: 118601121 ; Person: Ringelnatz, Joachim ; Andere Namen: :* Bötticher, Hans Name :* Boetticher, Hans :* Hester, Gustav Pseud. :* Meyer, Pinko Pseud. :* Dörry, Fritz Pseud. ; Lebensdaten: 1883–1934 ; Berufe: Dt. Schriftsteller u. Maler ; Sachgebiete: 12.2p ; 13.4p ; 15.2p ; Ländercode: XA-DE Weiterentwicklung Mit den beiden anderen großen deutschen Normdateien, der Gemeinsamen Körperschaftsdatei (GKD) und der Schlagwortnormdatei (SWD), soll die PND in einer Gemeinsamen Normdatei (GND) zusammengeführt werden. Momentan sind die drei Dateien online und auf einer kostenpflichtigen Normdaten-CD-ROM erhältlich. Anfangs wurden die Normdateien auf Mikrofiche verbreitet. In dem Projekt Virtual International Authority File (VIAF) soll die PND mittelfristig über eine Konkordanzdatei mit anderen nationalen Normdateien virtuell zu einer internationalen Normdatei verbunden werden. Vergleichbare Normdaten für Personen sind: * Die Library of Congress Name Authority Files (LCNAF) http://authorities.loc.gov/cgi-bin/Pwebrecon.cgi?DB=local&PAGE=First * Die Union List of Artist Names (ULAN) http://www.getty.edu/research/conducting_research/vocabularies/ulan/ * Die Allgemeine bzw. Neue Deutsche Biographie (ADB/NDB) * Das Allgemeine Künstlerlexikon (AKL) * Das World Biographical Information System (WBIS) Belege Literatur * Reinhard Rinn: Das Projekt Personennamendatei (PND-Projekt); in: Zeitschrift für Bibliothekswesen und Bibliographie 41 (1994), S. 543 * Reinhard Rinn: Die überregionale Normdatei für Personennamen (PND). Bericht zum Projektstand September 1995; in: Zeitschrift für Bibliothekswesen und Bibliographie 42 (1995), S. 617 * Claudia Fabian: Entwicklung und Aufbau der Personennamendatei in Deutschland. Bericht über Konzeption und Realisierung seit 1989; in: Zeitschrift für Bibliothekswesen und Bibliographie 42 (1995), S. 605 * Ronald Michael Schmidt: Die Anwendung der überregionalen Personennamendatei in Verbundsystemen; in: Zeitschrift für Bibliothekswesen und Bibliographie 44 (1997), S. 117 * Brigitte Wiechmann: Individualisierungstest in Der Deutschen Bibliothek; in: Zeitschrift für Bibliothekswesen und Bibliographie 46 (1999), Heft 3 * Katrin Teichmann: Anwendung der Normdaten Der Deutschen Bibliothek in der Museumsdokumentation. Am Beispiel der Porträtsammlung im Deutschen Buch- und Schriftmuseum der Deutschen Bücherei Leipzig; Hochschulschrift 2003 * Gabriele Meßmer: The German Name Authority File (PND) in the Union Catalogue: principles experiences and costs; in: Authority control. Definizione ed esperienze internazionali. Atti del convegno internazionale, Firenze, 10-12 febbraio 2003 Control: Reflections and Experiences. Florence Italaly. 10.-12. Februar 2003.; ISBN 88-8453-110-1 Online-Version * ?: Normdaten und Metadaten. Die Idee eines Internationalen Authority File; in: Zeitschrift für Bibliothekswesen und Bibliographie 50 (2003); S. 210–214 Weblinks * Indirekte Abfragemöglichkeit der PND (Katalogdatenbank ILTIS) * Informationen über die PND (DNB) * Informationen über die VIAF (DNB) * Nachschlagewerke zu den Normdateien GKD, PND und SWD (UBA) * Redaktionsanleitungen für die Personennamendatei * Kategorie:Dokumentationssprache Kategorie:Bibliothekswesen